Beloved Ones
by AttackOnMax
Summary: Draco has feelings for Harry that he can't keep bottled up any longer. Yaoi you have been warned. (I am creatively challenged but I tried its my first fanfic but I have fantasies about this couple a LOT sooooo...:P) R&R this story ended I just can't continue so its kind of a flop for first impressions but I will work on a new one :) please Review!


Harry was being yanked off to god knows where, the person pulling him had a strong grip on his wrist and had no intent of letting go. "Where on earth are you taking me!?" Harry asked, but his question fell on deaf ears. "You'll see soon enough Potter." The voice was all too familiar and smug, it was none other than Draco Malfoy, Harry's rather annoying nemesis. Harry tried to struggle but Draco only tightened his grip, "Ow Malfoy that hurts, you're holding me too tight!" Draco loosened his grip slightly so Harry could stop complaining but still held firm.

They finally reached their destination it was Draco's room, Draco threw Harry into the dark room and pulled out his wand to light the candles on the wall to make it less dark. "Why the hell did you bring me here Malfoy?" Harry asked Glaring at his enemy. "Take a wild guess _Potter" _Draco answered sounding rather annoyed by the question. "How the hell should I know why _you_ dragged me here?" Harry said getting rather irritated at this point. Suddenly Draco grabbed Harry and hugged him close almost crushing the poor Griffindor boy. Harry just stood in total shock wondering what just happened. Draco Malfoy, his **enemy **hugged him. Harry pushed Draco back and stared at him in total shock still trying to figure out what he had just done. All of a sudden Draco grabbed both of Harry's arms pulling him into a kiss. Draco let go of Harry's arms and wrapped his own around the boys back holding him tightly. Harry just stood there in total shock but not trying to struggle or move away. Draco took this as an opportunity and licked Harry's lips asking for entrance, Harry parted his lips just enough for Draco's tongue to enter as he explored Harry's mouth. Harry moaned as Draco's tongue rubbed and tasted his own, Draco soon abandoned Harry's mouth and went down to kiss Harry's neck biting and nipping at the spot where Harry's shoulders met his neck. So many thoughts ran through his head at once as he tried to grasp the situation as best he could. Draco as soon as he finished with Harry's neck looked into those deep lust clouded emerald eyes as he waited for Harry to come to his senses once again.

Harry finally gathered his thoughts although still slightly confused and pushed Draco back covering his mouth and blushing furiously in total shock of what had just happened. "What the hell was that?" Harry asked looking shocked and nervous while 10 other feelings rushed through his mind. "That _Harry _was a kiss." Draco answered almost bored by the question. "I know that, I meant why did you do it" Harry answered, a little shocked Draco used his first name instead of his last. Draco paused and answered almost sounding embarrassed, "Because I love you, I have since we were kids but my father hated you for some reason and told me I had to as well. I got jealous when I saw a few of the girls starting to hit on you and dragged you here to finally tell you." Harry stood in total shock wondering what brought up this random outburst from Draco. "You…You love me….?" Harry asked almost sounding relieved. "Yes I do Harry, _**I love you**_." He answered immediately.

With one swift motion Harry jumped toward Draco and crashed his lips into the boy's. Draco stood shocked for a few seconds but quickly kissed back wrapping his arms around Harry's waist and holding him tightly. Draco ran his tongue across Harry's lips again asking if he could come in, Harry happily opened his lips and let Draco's tongue take over. Harry tangled his hands in Draco's hair and pulled him in closer, and Draco tightened his grip on Harry's waist as his tongue danced with Harry's. Soon both of them broke the kiss for air, Harry stared at Draco smiling and Draco looked at Harry with a look of pure love. "I love you Harry Potter." Draco said smiling like a great fool, "I love you too, Draco Malfoy."


End file.
